


Owned

by Ghuleh_Elf



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Original Fiction, Ownership, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghuleh_Elf/pseuds/Ghuleh_Elf
Summary: Papa reminds you who your owner is...





	Owned

**Author's Note:**

> *Any possible similarities in this to existing works by other AO3 authors is strictly coincidental and not meant to take credit away from anyone, whatsoever, period. *

"Who owns you?" Papa asks, growling the question out in a deeper tone than usual, his thrusts gaining speed and his grip on your hips gets harder.

You moan in response, unable to form words, your speech failing you in the moment.

You feel his hand release its grip on your hip, sliding it's way up your body and grasping your neck. "I said, who owns you?" He he growls out again, his grip on your neck tightening and your head feels like it's swelling.

"You," you manage to choke out, grabbing the sheets below you in your fists. You feel his hand let go of your neck and slide back down to your hip, where it takes its position where his fingertips already left marks.

"Only you, Papa, oh fuck," You moan loudly, reaching a hand down to your clit, rubbing it in circles, the sensation making your skin feel like it's burning. Your eyes find his, and you're amazed by his demonic, deathly beauty, by the way he looks when he's fucking you.

He's always been beautiful death, but in the heat of the room, the dim light coming in from the windows make him look thoroughly evil, and in this moment, you cannot believe that you're fucking this demon.

"That's right, dolce, only me," He says, leaning down and kissing you hard, his tongue twisting along with yours, and you feel the force of his thrusts gain.

He kisses you in a way that nobody ever has before, slightly too hard but still passionate, and he tastes like cinnamon, cloves and cardamom and, god damn, you can't get enough of it. 

He pulls himself back up and his head falls back slightly, emerald green and icy white eyes rolling back into his head for a moment, then meeting yours.

Your body is shaking, you feel so good and you never want it to stop, but you can feel your orgasm building in your core, burning in the best way possible.

"I'm gonna come," you moan, rubbing your clit quicker and harder, your orgasm finally breaking the surface and your back arching as you come all over him and soaking the bed.

"Oh, bloody fucking hell! Fuck me, Papa! " You scream, repeating it as your heartbeat strikes through your body, the rush of blood to your head causing you to see spots, white and grey dots dance on the inside of your eyelids.

"Si, cara mia" you hear him say, his thrusts into you slowing down, but he snaps his hips into you, hitting that one certain spot deep inside of you, he knows your body so well that he has no issue finding it.

He comes right after you, mumbling a string of words in English and Italian, as you come as one, feeling his grip on you gets to the point where you know you'll have bruises later, and then releases. He pulls out and flops on the bed, pulls you to him settling your head on his chest and wraps his arms around you, breathing hard.

"Sweet Lucifer on his throne!"You mumble, and you can feel his heart pounding in his chest, against your ear, almost synchronized with yours.

"You're mine, I hope you know that," You hear him say in a quiet voice, and you lift your head to look at him. 

"I'll always be yours, Papa. Yours alone."


End file.
